chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abbadon (Kapitel)
"Abbadon" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Clary kann den Kelch der Engel aus der Karte ziehen. Madame Dorothea will ihn haben und enthüllt sich schließlich als der Dämonenfürst Abbadon. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem Alec schwer verletzt wird und Simon alle rettet, indem er das verdreckte Oberlicht zerschießt. Zurück im Institut erfahren sie von Hodge, dass Alec mit Dämonenblut verseucht ist und dieser ihm nicht helfen kann. In der Bibliothek müssen Jace und Clary erkennen, dass Hodge sie verraten hat und mit Valentin zusammen arbeitet. Valentin erscheint, erlöst Hodge von seinem Fluch und nimmt Jace und den Kelch mit sich. Inhalt Schweigen umgibt sie, als Clary den Kelch hervor gezogen hat. Jace sagt, er hätte ihn sich eindrucksvoller vorgestellt. Isabelle will gehen, als Madame Dorothea sagt, der Kelch sei beschädigt. Sie will es Clary zeigen und greift nach dem Kelch, doch Clary weicht zurück und Jace stellt sich vor sie. Die Wahrsagerin droht, dass es Valentin nicht gefallen würde, wenn der Kelch beschädigt ist. Jace setzt ihr die Klinge an die Kehle und sagt, dass sie jetzt gehen werden. Dorothea weicht zurück und fragt, ob sie das Portal benutzen wollen. Er sagt, sie solle es nicht anfassen, doch die Wahrsagerin reißt die Vorhänge herunter und enthüllt den offenen Durchgang. Er ist von blutroten Wolken und Blitzen erfüllt und eine Gestalt stürmt daraus auf sie zu. Jace reißt Clary mit sich zu Boden und sie kann gerade noch sehen, wie das Wesen Madame Dorothea umhüllt. Alec sagt, dass es keine Anzeichen für dämonische Aktivitäten gab, während das Wesen vor ihnen immer weiter wächst. Sie rennen ins Treppenhaus, doch die Eingangstür lässt sich nicht öffnen, weil sie vermutlich mit einem Bann belegt ist. Der Dämon reißt ein Loch in die Wand und fordert den Kelch der Engel. Jace ist der einzige, der nicht vollkommen entsetzt ist und fragt den Dämon, wer er ist. Dieser stellt sich als Abbadon vor und Isabelle flüstert, dass es sich um einen Dämonenfürsten handelt. Abbadon sagt, dass Dorothea schnell und schmerzlos gestorben ist, sie war nur eine Hülle für ihn. Er bewegt sich auf sie zu und Jace stellt sich ihm sofort in den Weg und fängt an, den Dämon zu beleidigen. Es kommt zum Kampf, und obwohl Jace sich ruhig und überlegen gibt, ist er schnell verletzt. Isabelle schaltet sich ein und auch Alec mit seinem Naginata. Er wird jedoch sofort gegen die Wand geschleudert, so wie auch Isabelle. Beide bleiben bewusstlos liegen. Der Dämon kommt auf Clary zu und Jace starrt Alec entsetzt an, bis er sich wieder fängt und auf den Dämon zu rennt. Sie kämpfen und Abbadon kann Jace zu Boden reißen und hält ihm seine Klauen an die Kehle. Er fordert Jace auf, Clary zu befehlen, ihm den Kelch zu geben dann würde er sie am Leben lassen, doch Jace kommt nicht dazu, etwas zu antworten. Simon reißt die Tür auf und lässt Sonnenlicht in den Gang. Er hat Alecs Bogen in der Hand und zerstört mit einem Pfeil das schmutzige Oberlicht. Abbadon wird von den Sonnenstrahlen getroffen und sinkt in sich zusammen, bis er verschwindet. Clary läuft sofort zu Jace, der nach Alec fragt, sie dann zur Seite schiebt und zu seinem Parabatai geht. Clary bedankt sich bei Simon, bis Jace nach seiner Stele ruft. Alec ist noch kurz bei Bewusstsein, als Clary zu ihm kommt. Er fragt, ob er den Dämon getötet hat und Clary lügt und sagt ja. Jace versucht, ihn zu heilen, doch Alec hat Dämonenblut in den Adern und sie müssen ihn sofort ist Institut bringen. Auf der ganzen, halsbrecherischen Fahrt muss Clary an die schrecklichen Dinge denken, die sie zu Alec gesagt hat und dass sie Schuld ist, dass er sich dem Dämon im Nahkampf stellte. Isabelle und Jace loben Simon für seine schnelle Reaktion. Er fragt, wo der Dämon her kam und Jace erklärt, dass er sich vermutlich hinter der Oberfläche des Portals versteckte, um von dem Sensor nicht entdeckt zu werden, und Madame Dorothea so lenkte. Hodge erwartet sie bereits am Eingang des Instituts und Jace trägt Alec sofort hinein. Simon und Clary bleiben zurück und unterhalten sich kurz, bevor sie hinein geht und er weg fährt. Church führt Clary zur Krankenstation, wo Hodge sich um Alec kümmert. Clary spricht mit Jace, der sagt, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass Alec verletzt wurde. Clary versteht das nicht gleich und Jace sagt ihr, dass er in dem Moment, als er Abbadon sah, zuerst an sie gedacht hat, nicht an seine Kampfgefährten. Deswegen gibt er sich die Schuld an Alecs Verletzung. Tatsächlich glaubt er sogar, dass er sozusagen Alec getötet hätte, wenn dieser sterben sollte und hält sich auch für verantwortlich am Tod seines Vaters. Hodge kommt zu ihnen und erklärt, dass er nichts für Alec tun kann und nach den Stillen Brüdern schicken will. In der Bibliothek bedauert er, dass sie den Kelch nicht gefunden haben, da Jace ihm das noch nicht erzählt hat, doch Clary klärt ihn auf. Sie zeigt Hodge den Kelch, der plötzlich sehr verzweifelt wirkt. Er sagt, dass Jace ihn an seinen Vater erinnert und hetzt Hugo auf Clary. Sie kann nichts sehen und der Kelch wird ihr entrissen, dann holt Hodge den Vogel zurück. Als Clary sich umsieht, liegt Jace bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Clary ruft nach ihm, doch Hodge sagt, er sei nicht verletzt. Als sie zu Jace rennen will, merkt sie, dass sie von einer Barriere umgeben ist. Sie droht Hodge mit dem Rat, muss aber erkennen, dass er sie die ganze Zeit belogen und diesen nie benachrichtigt hat. Weiterhin wird ihr klar, dass Hodge mit Valentin zusammen arbeitet. Hodge dreht einen Ring und Valentin erscheint durch ein Portal und fragt nach dem Kelch. Hodge ist überrascht, wie schnell er erschienen ist. Sie unterhalten sich und Valentin fordert den Kelch, doch Hodge will zuerst das, was sie im Gegenzug abgemacht haben. Hodge sagt, dass es ihm nicht leichtfällt, die Lightwoods zu verraten. Valentin erklärt, dass er doch wütend sein müsste, da die Lightwoods die geringere Strafe erhielten. Hodge sagt, dass die Kinder keine Schuld haben und spricht auch von Jace, doch Valentin will nicht über ihn reden. Hodge bittet darum, dass Valentin Jace nicht verletzt, doch dieser fordert erneut den Kelch. Er verspricht nicht, Jace nicht weh zu tun und Hodge übergibt ihm schließlich den Kelch. Valentin hebt Jace hoch und nimmt ihn mit sich. Er sagt, dass Jace bald bei seinem Vater sein wird, wo er hingehört. Hodge fragt nach der Aufhebung des Fluches, und Valentin tut es, bevor er durch das Portal verschwindet und Jace mit sich nimmt. Personen * Church * Hugo Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood * Hodge Starkweather * Valentin Morgenstern - als Valentin Erwähnt * Emil Pangborn - als Pangborn * Samuel Blackwell - als Blackwell Irdische * Madame Dorothea * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Eric Hillchurch - als Eric Dämonen * Abbadon Orte * Wohnung von Madame Dorothea in Park Slope, Brooklyn * New York Institut Sonstige * Kelch der Engel Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel